Hatsumi Sen
- Anime= - Manga= }} |jname = 初見 泉 (はつみ せん) |rname = Hatsumi Sen |status = Alive |age = 41Hatsumi Sen's profile |height = 178cmChapter 98 |weight = 80kg |birthday = June 19th |gender = Male |affiliations = Nogi Group |relatives = Hatsumi Ryozo (unspecified relation) Hatsumi Koichiro (unspecified relation) |wins = 41''39 wins prior to the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch98) 2 wins during the tournament against Chiba Takayuki(Ch100) and Bando Yohei(Ch162)'' |losses = 16''15 losses prior to the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch98) 1 loss during the tournament after defeat to Kanoh Agito(Ch206)'' |manga debut = Chapter 18 |omega debut = |anime debut = Episode 4 |seiyuu = Hasuike Ryuuzo (Japanese) Christopher Smith (English)}}Hatsumi Sen (初見 泉, Hatsumi Sen; "Sen Hatsumi"), also known as "The Floating Cloud" (浮雲, Ukigumo), is an affiliated fighter within the Kengan matches. He represented the Nogi Group during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. Appearance Hatsumi has a laid-back appearance befitting of his likewise personality with long black hair that he lets fall down his back, thin black eyebrows, relaxed eyes, pronounced tear-troughs and thin stubble above his lip and on his chin. He usually has a casual style of dress. Personality He is an extremely relaxed and blasé person, so much so that all of his Kengan losses were due to his lackadaisical attitude: 9 by oversleeping, 4 from bailing and 2 from forgetting there was a match on.Chapter 19 However, when he gets serious, he gets serious. Hatsumi is also a known womaniser who has an issue with keeping it in his pants, so some consider him nothing but a lech. He is characterised as being as elusive as a floating cloud. History Eighteen years ago, in his early 20s, Hatsumi first met and soon started dating Soryuin Shion for the first time.Extra: Story During that time, he took Shion to Tochigi Destiny Land but they had a fight and broke up afterwards because she caught him cheating.Chapter 88 Two years after they first started dating, Hatsumi left again, telling Shion he was going on a journey to fight powerful fighters, but Shion realised the truth when she picked up an adult tour programme that he had dropped. He then left Japan to travel the world and fight in several underground matches to train himself (and enjoy the company of women). At the age of 28, he was scouted by Katahara Metsudo to be the fifth Fang of Metsudo. However, a week into his candidacy, he ducked out because he was bored, and Kanoh Agito was chosen in his place.Chapter 204 He subsequently became the fighter for Nogi Hideki through certain unspecified connections. At his debut match, Hatsumi encountered Shion again where he explained to her that he had achieved his dream; he then began flirting with the Nogi Group's new secretary. While he was the most powerful fighter in Nogi's employ, his unreliability led Nogi to hire other fighters. Plot ''Kengan Ashura First appearing after Nogi had told Ohma he wasn't being picked as the Nogi Group's representative fighter, Hatsumi introduced himself before getting into a brief fight with the injured Ohma. Nogi then revealed that while Hatsumi was the Nogi Group's fighter, Ohma and Yamashita Kazuo still had the opportunity to get into the Annihilation Tournament. A few days later, Hatsumi asked Nogi whether he was going to tell Ohma and Yamashita the real reason for them participating but Nogi waved it off. On the day, Hatsumi was alarmed to hear Akiyama Kaede wouldn't be travelling with them on board the S.S. Kengan. Asking if Nogi was okay with Kaede boarding the S.S. Annihilation with Yamashita, Nogi told him it would be better for Yamashita that way. On board the S.S. Kengan, Hatsumi tried to woo Matsuda Tomoko until a certain someone cockblocked him. Realising the certain someone was none other than Soryuin Shion, she began threatening him but he slipped out of her grasp and escaped. Safe, Hatsumi then noted the various personas in the room who appeared to be fighters. Later, while showering, he mused that things would soon get rough. On the day that the tournament began, Hatsumi went off on his own to meditate. With Kaede coming to collect him for his match, Hatsumi entered the arena representing the Nogi Group in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. He fought Chiba Takayuki in the first round. Unsettled by Chiba's claim of being able to mimic any technique he'd seen performed before, Hatsumi was initially put on the back foot until Chiba made the wrong decision, allowing Hatsumi to knock him out in only 26 seconds. In the second round, Hatsumi was pitted against the surprising reappearance of Bando Yohei. Despite Bando being the worst matchup for Hatsumi, he managed to attain victory over Bando after breaking the man's right arm and then defeating him with a Hatsumi-style Aikido technique. He then thanked Bando for allowing him to "get into peak condition". After the close of the second round, Hatsumi was seen running away from Hayami's Guardians during the man's attempted coup. On the final day, before his fight against Kanoh Agito in the quarter-final, he sparred with Ohma and honed his evasive movements. As the fight began at Hatsumi's pace, he initially looked to have the advantage, but he was eventually defeated after Agito "evolved" and proved his superiority. After getting some first aid, Hatsumi watched the rest of the tournament up in the stands by himself. Kengan Omega Around a year after the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, Hatsumi was known to have travelled to China, but his whereabouts from there are unknown.Chapter 41 (Omega) Power & Abilities Hatsumi Sen is an extremely powerful individual and, in addition to his incredible physical speed and striking power, his key strength is his unpredictability; his self-taught original moves and his erratic behaviour make him next to impossible to read in battle. In addition, he is a master of Aikido, and specialises in defeating opponents with minimal effort. He is also capable of dodging while moving so little that it appears that he isn't moving at all with the attack seemingly going right through him;Chapter 202Chapter 203 he achieves this by shifting his knee to evade the attack, meaning his axis doesn't move, in turn making it look like he isn't moving at all.Chapter 204 He has also crossed what Kuroki Gensai calls the "limiting line", enabling Hatsumi to dodge would-be fatal blows at the final moment. He was able to easily overwhelm a notably injured Tokita Ohma, specifically taking advantage of the injuries Ohma had sustained. However, while Hatsumi is powerful, the last thing he is is reliable. Wakatsuki Takeshi noted that he is the most fickle fighter, with his peaks and valleys being far too extreme.Chapter 158 His competence in battle depends heavily on his mood and his condition, and in some cases, he requires a pre-fight warmup in order to improve his condition; in poor condition, even average fighters can give him trouble, but in peak condition he is strong enough to overwhelm even Wakatsuki. Hatsumi has a tendency to gear up his condition by fighting multiple matches in a short space of time. Technique(s) Gathering Clouds, Triple Strike (target areas).png|The targeted areas for Gathering Clouds: Triple Strike Gathering Clouds - Triple Strike1.png|Gathering Clouds: Triple Strike (against Chiba) Gathering Clouds - Triple Strike2.png|Gathering Clouds: Triple Strike (against Chiba) Gathering Clouds, Triple Strike.png|Gathering Clouds: Triple Strike (against the Fang) Hatsumi-style Aikido - Hundred Meetings Throw (1).png|Hundred Meetings Throw (against Bando) Hatsumi-style Aikido - Hundred Meetings Throw (2).png|Hundred Meetings Throw (against Bando) Hatsumi-style Aikido - Hundred Meetings Throw (3).png|Hundred Meetings Throw (against Bando) '''Hatsumi-style Aikido' (初見流合気道, Hatsumi-ryū Aikidō): An assumed familial style of Aikido passed down through the Hatsumi lineage. Hatsumi is so extremely proficient in this style that a man of Wakatsuki Takeshi's level and experience noted that going up against Hatsumi using Aikido was reckless at best.Chapter 100 *'Gathering Clouds: Triple Strike' (叢雲三連, Murakumo Sanren): Hatsumi delivers three blows in rapid succession to the three vital areas of the face: The glabella, the philtrum and the chin. Hatsumi used this technique to quickly knock out Chiba Takayuki. *'Hundred Meetings Throw' ( 投げ, Hyakue Nage):Chapter 162 Hatsumi grabs the opponent's wrist and throws them high into the air. When they are upside down in the air, he pulls down on their arm, slamming them head first into the ground. Hatsumi used this to defeat Bando Yohei. *'Stardrop' (星落とし, Hoshi Otoshi):Chapter 205 The culmination of all his techniques, Hatsumi puts one hand under his opponent's chin and the other hand around his opponent's waist, and throws them head-first with their back to the ground whilst preventing them from softening their fall. He attempted to use this against Kanoh Agito, but was stopped before he could complete the throw. Notes & Trivia *Hatsumi's least favourite words are "effort" and "guts". *He has an on-off relationship with Soryuin Shion who dumped him due to his infidelity. *Hatsumi Sen's Gathering Clouds: Triple Strike technique is quite similar to a famous sword technique, "Sandanzuki", which also strikes 3 point of the opponent's body with one strike, by Okita Sōji, a famous Japanese swordsman. *He is aware of the Niko Style. *Hatsumi is a proud patron of the Gold Pleasure Group.Chapter 35 *He is implied to be a relative of Hatsumi Ryozo, a self-proclaimed ninja from Fist of the Seeker. *The real reason Hatsumi became the Nogi Group's affiliated fighter is because, "They have a young and pretty secretary". References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Male Category:Affiliated Fighter